Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohWild
is the second giant mecha of the Zyuohgers. Overview is the Giant Robo formation of Cube Gorilla with either Cube Tiger or Shark as the hips and Cube Elephant or Lion as the legs. To initiate the transformation, Zyuoh Gorilla activates Combine Mode on his Zyuoh Changer and inputs the corresponding number code for each Cube Animal involved in the combination. Once the combine function is initiated, three square portals appear in the sky which the designated Cube Animals pass through and then switch to Cube Mode before stacking on top of each other. The arms of Cube Gorilla move forward and Cube Gorilla's folds in as the head folds out and lands on the Back of ZyuohWild. Then, the head opens up and the combination is complete. All formations of Zyuoh Wild are armed with the , formed from Big Wild Cannon's scope. Should a situation arise where the Mecha becomes immobilized, Cube Gorilla can separate from its current combination to reform ZyuohWild with the other Cube Animals. In any of its combinations, ZyuohWild is able to summon the auxiliary Zyuoh Cubes from the grid on its forehead to either provide support or be wielded in their weapons form. is the default combination, comprised of Cube Gorilla, Tiger, and Elephant. Although it possesses the same lower body as ZyuohKing 1*5*4, ZyuohWild 6*5*4 lacks the high-speed mobility of the other nor can it use the claws of Cube Tiger as weapons, instead specializing in punching attacks. Its finisher is the where it shoots both of its fists three times at an opponent, striking them with a total of six projectile punches. ZyuohWild's other finisher is the , a supercharged blast from the Wild Cannon, usually performed alongside ZyuohKing's Zyuoh Slash as a team finisher. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 6, 8, 10, 12, 16, 21, 34, 41-42, 45 ZyuohKing_654_Cockpit.png|Cockpit ZyuohWild_623_Cockpit_-_minus_Gorilla.png|Cockpit, minus Zyuoh Gorilla History Cube Gorilla was first accessed by Yamato Kazakiri in light of Gaburio, the first enlarged opponent he faced following his transformation into Zyuoh Gorilla which was granted through the Zyuman Power provided by Larry. Its availability signaled by the flashing 6'' button on Yamato's Zyuoh Changer which interrupted him as he prepared to summon Cube Eagle, Yamato proceeded to summon Cube Gorilla before boarding it at Larry's urging. Clashing with the giant Gaburio in a brief skirmish, Zyuoh Gorilla was joined by Zyuoh Tiger and Zyuoh Elephant who were brought forward by Larry, combining their respective Cubes to form ZyuohWild for the first time. Despite Gaburio quickly devouring ZyuohWild's Wild Cannon, the Deathgalien Player was soon destroyed by the giant robot's Wild Rocket Knuckle finisher. Forming ZyuohWild's 6*2*3 combination for the first time, Zyuoh Gorilla, Shark, and Lion made short work of the cyborg monster, , whom Nalia enlarged, while and were filled with awe at the sight of the Zyuoh Cubes and their giant robot. Shiomaneking was soon enough blasted back by ZyuohWild's Wild Cannon before being finally finished by the Wild Rocket Knuckle attack. Sometime after, when Yamato reunited with Takeru, Yurusen recounted the sight to . Zyuoh Gorilla, Elephant, and Tiger summoned their Cube Animals against the giant Yabiker to get him back for driving them into a frenzy with his Mufflerapper horn earlier, forming ZyuohWild only to be knocked down by his Yoroshiku Rod. Backed-up by Shark and Lion, Yamato switched to Eagle and joined with them to form ZyuohKing, leading to the two giant robots fighting side-by-side for the first time. Overpowering the Player together, ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing doubly finished him with the Wild Cannon Beam and Zyuoh Slash. Forming ZyuohWild's 6*2*3 to face the giant Hanayaida in reality, the Zyuohgers found their Rocket Knuckles unable to penetrate Hanayaida's Planter Protector. Quickly getting the idea to summon their newly acquired Cube Mogura, they proceeded to initiate the Mogura Drill Zyuoh Break which succeeded in destroying Hanayaida. Facing the intensely intimidating power of Deathgalien's master Ginis' Massacre Machine Gift, Yamato opted to summon both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing at once to face the mechanical monster when it enlarged itself. However, even both giant robots together quickly proved to be no match against the Massacre Machine Gift who overwhelmed them with its firepower, heavily damaging the Zyuoh Cubes to the point where they were forced to seperate while the Zyuohgers were ejected with their transformations negated as the city was devastated by Gift's assault. In a rematch with the recharged Gift, the Zyuohgers, after tripping it up through a combination of the EagRiser and four Zyuoh Shoots, boarded their Zyuoh Cubes. Facing the giant robot with a renewed resolve and confidence in themselves as a team, the Zyuohgers were granted square rings guiding them to combine their six Zyuoh Cubes along with their two auxilary Cube Weapons to form Wild ZyuohKing for the first time. Brushing off the Massacre Machine's firepower before physically outmatching it, the Zyuohgers peformed the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike finisher to destroy Gift. Led by Tusk, the Zyuohgers brought forth both ZyuohWild and ZyuohKing armed with the Mogura Drill and Kirin Bazooka respectively to face the enlarged Hattena with ZyuohKing quickly opening fire on the giant hat only for him to evade Kirin Bazooka's firepower before attaching to ZyuohKing's head, resulting in Leo and Sela losing control as Hattena comandeered ZyuohKing with the Kirin Bazooka himself, opening fire on ZyuohWild. Tusk took charge, however, and quickly turned the tables by outmaneuvering Hattena as ZyuohWild leapt forward with the Mogura Drill piercing Hattena, thus forcing him off ZyuohKing. Combining the Zyuoh Cubes into Wild ZyuohKing, the Zyuohgers quickly finished Hattena with the Zyuoh Dynamic Strike. Among the Zyuohgers' fourteen Zyuoh Cubes, Cubes Gorilla, Tiger, and Elephant became components of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Zyuoh Cubes The are the personal mecha of the five core Zyuohgers. The Zyuohgers first summoned them from the Zyuoh Changers by by pressing the yellow button on the Changers' key pad. Afterwards, in a manner similar to the Origami of Shinkenger, the Zyuoh Cubes shrank into miniature versions of themselves and became the companions to their respective Zyuohgers. When attacked by giant Deathgalien Players, the Zyuoh Cubes grow giant, allowing the Zyuohgers to board them whereupon they rotate the faces of their Zyuoh Changers to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During battle, the Zyuoh Cubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Cube Gorilla is Zyuoh Gorilla's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Gorilla is strong enough to lift up and throw giant Deathgalien players and is able to summon a cannon weapon named the which it mounts on its shoulder. The Big Wild Cannon can also be suspended in mid-air whereupon it lowers a trapeze for Cube Gorilla to swing on. Cube Gorilla forms the torso and arms of ZyuohWild in all of its combinations, the right arm of Wild ZyuohKing, the back torso of Wild Tousai King and a portion of the left leg of Wild Tousai Dodeka King while its cannon forms the back, head, and Wild Cannon of ZyuohWild, the chest plate and horns of Wild ZyuohKing and the left arm's weapon on Wild Tousai King. '''Appearances:' Zyuohger Episode 6-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubegorillacockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Tiger is Zyuoh Tiger's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Tiger is armed with an extra pair of claws on its back which it uses to fling boomerang like energy blades at opponents. Forms the hips of ZyuohWild, ZyuohWild 6*5*3, ZyuohKing 1*5*4, and ZyuohKing 1*5*3, the torso of Wild ZyuohKing, the right shoulder of Wild Tousai King and the left foot of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1-6, 8, 10-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubetigercockpit.jpg|Cockpit Cube Elephant is Zyuoh Elephant's Zyuoh Cube. Cube Elephant's trunk is able to shoot an energy beam at opponents or an extinguishing mist to put out wildfires. Forms the legs of ZyuohWild, ZyuohWild 6*2*4, ZyuohKing 1*5*4, and ZyuohKing 1*2*4, the feet of Wild ZyuohKing, the left foot of Wild Tousai King and a portion of the right leg of Wild Tousai Dodeka King. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 1-6, 8, 10-19, 21-22, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic, Zyuohger 23-26, 29-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-48, Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle! Zyuohcubeelephantcockpit.jpg|Cockpit Other Formations ZyuohWild 6*2*3 is the robot formation of Cube Gorilla, Shark, and Lion, first formed to combat the Kaijin Shiomaneking which had been enlarged by a Dethgalien Continue during the Zyuohger's teamup with Kamen Rider Ghost. Like ZyuohWild, it uses the as its primary finisher. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 7, 9, 15, 41 ZyuohWild_623_Cockpit.png|Cockpit ZyuohWild Mogura Drill In any of its combinations, ZyuohWild can equip the to perform the finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. ZyuohWild 6*2*3 Mogura Drill is the first combination of ZyuohWild to equip the Mogura Drill. In this combination, ZyuohWild spins like a top to build up momentum before charging forward to bore through the opponent Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 9, 41 ZyuohWild 6*5*4 Mogura Drill : ZyuohWild's default combination equipped with the Mogura Drill. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 12. Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild ZyuohKing is the combined form of the first six Cube Animals and the first two auxiliary Cube Animals. After locating the mysterious bird Zyuman, the other Zyuohgers attempted to retake the missing King's Credential but ultimately chose to stay in the human world when they saw that Yamato was willing to fight the Deathgalien Massacre Machine Gift on his own in order for them to return to Zyuland. As a reward for their solidarity, the Zyuoh Changers bestowed upon them the ability to combine all of their Zyuoh Cubes into one powerful form. Bigger and stronger than either ZyuohKing or ZyuohWild, Wild ZyuohKing is able to equip the King Sword for close range combat. It's finisher is the where it shoots 8 energy beams from across its body that take the form of its component Cube Animals as they blast the opponent. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 11-19, The Heart Pounding Circus Panic (credits only), Zyuohger 24-25, Zyuohger vs Ninninger Zyuoh Gorilla inside Wild ZyuohKing.jpg|Cockpit with Zyuoh Gorilla Wild_ZyuohKing_Cockpit (minus Eagle).jpg|Cockpit, minus Zyuoh Eagle/Gorilla Wild ZyuohKing Kuma Axe In this form, Wild ZyuohKing equips the to perform the finisher, a powerful chop attack. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 13-16, 18-19 Wild ZyuohKing Panda Axe In this form, Wild ZyuohKing equips the Panda Axe to perform an unnamed finisher, a powerful chop attack. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episodes 19. ZyuohWild Mogura Drill Kuma Axe In any of its combinations, ZyuohWild can equip the Mogura Drill and Kuma Axe to perform an unnamed finisher, the nature of which changes depending on which combination is using it. ZyuohWild 6*5*4 Mogura Drill Kuma Axe ZyuohWild's default combination equipped with the Mogura Drill and the Kuma Axe. Appearances: Zyuohger Episodes 21, 34, 42 ZyuohWild Special is the combination of Cube Gorilla, Cube Tiger, Cube Lion, Cube Elephant, Cube Kirin and Cube Mogura. Like ZyuohWild, it uses the as its primary finisher. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 30. zyuohWild Special.jpeg|Cockpit, minus Zyuoh Gorila ZyuohWild Special Panda Axe ZyuohWild Special equipped with the Panda Axe. This combination is exclusive to Zyuohger Episode 30. ZyuohWild 6*5*3 is the robot formation of Cube Gorilla, Tiger, and Lion. This combination is exclusive to Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai. Notes *Wild ZyuohKing's leg-mounted weapons are similar to Dekaranger Robo's Signal Cannon, which is holstered inside its right leg. *Cubes Tiger and Gorilla are seen among the artifacts of the Lupin Collection. Appearances **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 3: Want to Go Home but Can’t'' **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears'' ** episode 24, **''Ep. 8: Savanna's Melody'' **''Ep. 9: A Day Does Not End'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 14: The Dummy-Style Lying Thief'' **''Ep. 15: The Shiver-Raising Sniper'' **''Ep. 16: Finding Zyuman'' **''Ep. 17: Extra Player, Intrude'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 21: Prison Break'' **''Ep. 22: Awakening? Is it Wrong?'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger the Movie: The Heart Pounding Circus Panic'' **''Ep. 23: Megabeast Hunter'' **''Ep. 24: Revived Memory'' **''Ep. 25: Unhappy Camera'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Mind'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Nekodamashi'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 45: Broken Seal'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' **''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Returns: Life Received! Earth Champions Decisive Battle!'' }} References Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai